The Illusive Man
Origin Jack Harper was once a systems alliance marine being forced to quit after seeing the turians murdered his loved ones before his very eyes, prompting him to go by a new alias known as the Illusive Man and form Cerberus an organization dedicated to the evolution of humanity's advancement steps ahead of the other non-human races. He and his organization were given a larger role in Mass Effect 2 where the Illusive Man was a supposed ally and honorable villain to Commander Shepard with his word kept after every mission was accomplished until he told about using the collector base and their technology to make humanity dominant on the alien menace that would soon turn on them when given the chance to where this causes Commander Shepard with his team and the rest of the rescued survivors of the collector base to leave cerberus. In Mass Effect 3, the Illusive Man's funding from the people of Cerberus enabled him to form it into a massive army that they're able to make planetary scaled invasions. The Illusive Man makes quiet to himself even to Shepard that he plans to use the catalyst to control the reapers and with Kai Leng's help, humanity will be able to control the galaxy with humans ruling them over. Illusive Man went to a confrontation one last time with Commander Shepard placing him and Captain Anderson under reaper indoctrination as he tries to tempt them into giving in to reaper evolution with refusal ending up for them being killed. Commander Shepard had talked the Illusive Man that the reapers were actually controlling him by giving proof by the reapers attacking not only the non-humans but humanity too proving that the reapers are too powerful to be controlled. Realizing he is too weak but strong enough to break through their control completely the Illusive Man shot himself and committed suicide. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate The Illusive Man had detected an alien transport he believed its occupants would most likely threaten Earth by their own selfish interests to establish their rule over this planet. He told three cerberus soldiers to get into their ships and intercept the convoy while he heads off to town to cover up the situation. When questioned if he is an alien in disguise planning into invade their planet to enslave them, The Illusive Man dismisses such a ridiculous claim to explain he is actually on their side with one of his fellow allies stepping up from the crowd to back him on his speech, Admiral Alexander Marcus. Together they both preached to every human that had attended the press conference to join The Humanists to rid the alien menaces for good. Anyone in the Multi-Universe watching this live were either praising The Humanists as heroes or disgusted at the treatment every non-human was getting with J Jonah Jameson using the daily bugle to deliver news that would further support the smear campaign being made on every being different from humans, meanwhile the Illusive Man sent Frank Horrigan and Kai Leng to retrieve the bodies along with the technology of the Komato aliens for further testing to make the group stronger then disposing the area to erase evidence of their existence. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 14 The Illusive Man will appear as one of the two main antagonists of Fire Rebellion: Season 14 alongside Dick Jones. The Illusive Man's goal is get the Ninja Power Stars, which catches the attention of David Johnson and the newly formed Ninja Steel Rangers. He's also in direct competition with Galvanax. Trivia The Illusive Man is voiced by Martin Sheen, and he even looks like him to an extent. He's the second most recurrent antagonist throughout the Mass Effect series. Category:The Humanists Category:Characters that hail from the Mass Effect Universe Category:Partial Human Category:Cyborgs Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Anti Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Control Freaks Category:Social Darwinist Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Archenemies Category:Xenophobes Category:Big Bads Category:Blackmailers Category:Hatemongers Category:Incriminators Category:Perverts Category:Slanderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Hypocrites Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Biotic Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Katherine's Alliance Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:The Helper Squad's Villains Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Martin Sheen Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Allies of the New Ozai Society Category:Allies of Dick Jones Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Garrus Vakarian's Archenemies Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Villains who have Justifiable Motives